Blood Romance
by catrod1992
Summary: Bakura has felt alone in his life for a very long time, can a vampire Marik make him feel he is not alone anymore. Contains torture and YAOI don't like don't read


===Bakura pov===

Something had always interested me in midnight strolls, even during a raining night. I am able to think more clearly when I am out and about during the darkness of the night. I took in a deep breath then let it out, taking in the wonderful sight of the night. I looked up at the sky, rain gently fell on my face.

I looked back to the empty streets, not a soul was out it was perfect for me even that stupid annoying bitch Anuz. I had spent two weeks with her and I feel closer to either killing her or myself. I don't want to put up with anyone's bitching and whining. People are always annoying, they whine and whine when they don't get what their lazy asses want. They are complete fools, every single one of them they run on complete greed and lust. None of them know what it is like to live without nothing…

I sighed heavily and walked into a dirty alleyway, I took out a cigarette then lit it. I took a deep breath of the death stick and sighed once more. The rain fell heavily on me but, I didn't mind the rain it felt good even if it is freezing cold. Nothing could brother me expect people, I leaned my head against the brick wall and closed my eyes.

"Stupid bitch, locking me out again" I said softly

Yes sadly I didn't voluntarily go on my night stroll tonight, that mad cow decide since I don't show enough affections I could sleep outside stupid god damn fucking mad cow. I swear I don't know what possed me to ask that woman out in the first place. I puffed away my cigarette and angrily glared at the tagged brick wall. Then I heard a loud crash coming from the end of the alley way, I turned to see what it was.

It is a man in late thirties, his hair was already disappearing and he seemed like the hefty type. I could easily tell that this man had been drinking his own body weight. I smirked, here comes an easy pay job for me. I walked over to the man, I could see the man's wallet hanging out from his pocket my smirked widen. Soon I will be laying in a nice hotel bed.

All of a sudden someone appear behind the man, I couldn't tell if the person was a she or he due to the stupid cloak the person was wearing. It is a dark violet color, a gold eye rested on the top of the hood of the cloak right below the eye was a gold link chain hanging in a perfect u. The person pinned the man against the wall, the man didn't re act it was like he was in some sort of trance. Then the person did something I did not expect, the person bit the man on the throat spilling blood all over the ground.

I was frozen, complete fear had frozen my feet straight to the concrete. I screamed at my body to run but, even if I could I don't think I would be able to out run this killer. The man fell to the ground with a silent thud, the killer turn towards me. I am able to see the bottom half of his face, long white fangs dripped with dark scarlet liquid.

The killer gently cupped my chin and moved closer to me, my heart was racing at top speed…is this fear…once more….The stranger moved to my throat, I whimpered softly then the killer chuckled.

"It's alright, everything will be fine now" the killer said

I felt the killer's cold lips touch my throat then darkness surround me...have I died…am I truly dead. I felt my body become light as feather…is this what death feels like…is this what it feels like to die? I slowly opened my eyes, I blinked a few time to get ready of the fuzzy sight. I looked around, it didn't seemed like I was in heaven or in hell. I was in a large medieval themed room, I was laying on a canopy bed with black silk drapes, I looked at the sheets they are red satin. I slowly sat up but winced it pain, I reached for my throat…that is strange there isn't wound there or blood. Just what the hell happen to me?

"So you are finally awake" a deep voice said

I turned my head to see a man standing right beside the bed, his skin was perfectly tan with sun brushed glow and his body is a perfect work of art every muscle on his body is perfectly cut and toned. I stared into his eyes, a dark color of violet with a hint of mischief and a blend of evil. Underneath his eyes are black marking, I couldn't be sure if they were scares or tattoo. And his hair, his hair was quit unique it wasn't gold or silver but a mix between them, what was more unique was his hair is spiked in perfect angles. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly at the man next to me.

"Hey did you hear me" he said

"Huh sorry, who are you and where the hell am I" I asked

"My name is Marik and this is my home" he said

"…Marik…wait are you the one who brought me here" I asked

"Yes" he answered

"So, you did kill that man" I said

"Yes" he said

"…are you going to kill me now" I said

"Why would I want to kill someone with beauty like yours" he said

"You are going to keep me here and rape me now" I said

"Why would I want to harm someone with beauty like yours" he said

"Will you stop repeating yourself, it's fucking annoying" I said

"Alright but, since I have given you my name it's only fair for you to give me yours" he said

"It's Bakura" I said

"Bakura, a very pretty name for someone beautiful as you" he said

"Hey knock it off" I hissed

"Alright, come Bakura you need a bath sadly your scent is unpleasant at the moment" he said

"I don't smell" I hissed angrily

"Yes you do now let's go" he said

As if I was nothing he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, I growled angrily and tried escaping his grasps but he tighten his hold on me. I sighed in defeat and let the tanned man carry me to the bathroom. Marik opened a door connected to the room, I looked around the bath is also medieval theme, the tile are black and the walls are a dull grey color. Before I could finish looking around Marik threw me in a large black marble tub, I growled in rage and glared at the tan man.

"Bastard, what was that for" I hissed

"I am sorry Bakura, but your scent was starting to bother me" he said

"Great now my clothes are all wet" I hissed

"Give me your clothes and I will have them clean for you" he said

I growled once more, I removed my wet clothing then handed them to Marik. He chuckled softly and left the room without another word. I leaned against the tub and sighed heavily, so can I officially say I have been kidnapped by a psycho. I looked up at the ceiling, a panting of faint angels flew around the ceiling but something was strange about the angels. Each of their faces looked like they had scratched out, how strange.

After I finished cleaning my body, I got out of the tub and wrapped myself with a black towel. I went back into the bedroom, I looked around the room but I couldn't find any clothing. I sighed once more.

"Does that moron want me to walk around naked" I said to myself

"I would enjoy that very much" Marik said

I jumped ten feet in the air then turned around to see a chuckling Marik, I glared at him but he continues to laugh.

"Did I scare you Bakura" he laughed

"No, shut up" I hissed

"Aw I think I did" he chuckled

I growled then punched Marik in the face, but when I did I felt like I had just punched a steal metal wall. I hissed in pain and held my hand. Marik looked at me with concern, he tried to look at my hand but I wouldn't let him.

"Leave me alone" I hissed

"Hold still, I think you broke your hand" he said

"Let go of me" I growled

Then Marik cupped my chin and stared into my eyes, I felt my body relax as I stared deep into his eyes. Marik gently picked me up and placed me on the bed, he took my injured wrist and stared at it for a few moment, he moved it back and forth. I whimpered softly at the pain, Marik sighed heavily then looked at me.

"Your wrist is broken" he said

"No shit" I said

"Just hold still while I wrap it up" he said

As if he were a magician a band aid of tape appeared in Marik's hand, he held my wrist and began to wrap it. After a minute my wrist was comfortably wrapped in a band aid, Marik kissed my wrist and smiled.

"There all better now" he said

"Thank you" I muttered softly

"Now let's get you dressed, I do not want you walking around nude" he said

The tanned man handed me some clothes then left the room, I stared at the clothing for a while. That nut case, he really expects me to wear this. I went over to the door the tanned man went through and peeped my head outside.

"You are a fucking nut case" I hissed

"Aww what is the matter Bakura, did the clothing not suit your taste" he said

"Of course it did, I am not wearing it" I growled

"If you choose not to wear it, then I suggest you better start getting use to walking around in the nude" he said

"You wouldn't" I said

"I would" he chuckled

I growled more but Marik kept that same devil smirk on his face, I sighed mentally in defeat. I walked back into the room and put the clothes on. I looked at myself in the mirror, the reflection showed a pale man with long snow spiked hair, his eyes are the color of cold brown. He is wearing a dark red silk button up shirt with tight leather pants. I hated to admit it but, I did look pretty good.

I walked out of the room, I saw Marik leaning against the wall with his eyes close. I took a step closer to him then he opened his eyes and smirked.

"I was right about picking the clothing for you" he said

"Shut up" I said

"I will take that as, you enjoy the clothing as well" he said

"Whatever" I said

"Come, I would for you to meet someone" he said

I followed Marik, I took a few glances of the place I was in. It seemed like I was in an abandon mansion, there were many painting missing and a few things covered up with white sheets. The place also seemed a bit dusty too, I wonder how long Marik has been living here.

Marik opened a door to his right then motioned me in, I heisted for a minute then went into the room. After Marik came into the room he closed the door, I looked around the dimly lit room. The walls and the floor of the room were pitch black, the only thing in the room that was pitch black was the bed draped with red silk sheets.

On the bed a man lay, Marik cleared his throat then the man shifted and sat up. The man had one of the strangest hair I had seen, it stood up just like Marik's but it was shaped almost like a star. The bangs of his hair are sun gold, the base color of the hair was night black and the tips of his hair were crimson red. The man wore only a pair of leather pants, he stretched his muscle toned arms then rolled his neck around, he looked at me with blood red eyes. I felt ice slowly travel down my spine.

"Marik you bought me another snack" he said

"Bakura isn't for you Yami" he said

"Bakura, an interesting name for him" Yami said

"I know, I just wanted to tell you to that he is off limits" Marik said

"Awww Marik you are no fun, you should share that lovely doll with me. I am sure he is delicious" he said

"Why the fuck are you guys talking about me like I am not even here" I hissed

"And he has quite a mouth on him" Yami chuckled

"Yami" Marik growled

"Alright, I will stay away from the doll. Have fun with your blood romance" he said

"Whatever" Marik said

Marik grabbed my good hand and lead me out the room, he gently pulled down the hall and into a kitchen. I glared at Marik, he sighed heavily and rubbed his temples.

"I am sorry for earlier Bakura" he said

"What the hell was all that about" I hissed

"That was Yami, I wanted you to meet him so you know to stay away from him" he said

"Alright you better start explaining yourself, why the fuck am I here" I hissed

"When I saw you last night, I could tell by the look in your eyes you have been a lone for a very long time. You must have suffered like this for a long time" he said

Marik slowly reached my injured hand and kissed it softly, I wanted to pull away but for some reason…it felt nice…him kissing my hand…it felt very comforting. I sighed softly then Marik cupped my face and stared into my eyes.

"You tried to be with another but that person didn't want you the way you expected. So I took you away and I want to show you what is like to be wanted" he said

"Are you saying...you love me" I asked

"Possibly…" he said

"…Possibly?" I said

"…could you love a monster Bakura" he asked

"Who is to say you are a monster" I said

"Everyone that has seen me during time" he said

"…Marik…what are you" I said

"…a freak…a monster…an abomination to life…" he said

I gently held Marik's face in my hands, I looked into his deep violet eyes. My mind suddenly connected all the pieces together, Marik ripping that man's throat, his strong smelling ability, the weird stare, everything. It all made sense to me now.

"Vampire" I said

"You figured it out" he said

"They are real" I said

"You are looking at one right now" he said

"But I thought all vampires are pale" I said

"Ptfff no stupid writers and authors say we are" he said

"Oh..." I said

"So Bakura do you fear me now" he asked

"No" I said

"But, I could kill you at any second" he said

"Like you said yourself why would you kill someone with beauty like mine" I said

Marik smiled softly and pulled me into his embrace, I gasped at the sudden coolness of his body. He wasn't freezing cold he was more like the first day of spring cold, not too hot or too cool. I smiled softly and rest my head on Marik's shoulder, maybe just maybe we could fall in love with each other.

A few month have passed since I have started living with the vampires Marik and Yami, me and Marik have come to be closer to Marik. Marik told me the story of his past, he used to be the tomb keeper of the middle kingdom of Egypt but, his life was cut short when a demon killed him. Sadly his wasn't able to die because the demon was a vampire. Later on he meet with Yami and the two traveled together, they have traveled the world many times. They would stay in old abandon mansions or other building, they would stay there for a year or two until they felt the need to move on.

Even though me and Marik have gotten to be closer…sometimes I feel like Marik is not the one for me. We are close, don't get me wrong I just don't trust Marik one hundred percent...He is ok and everything, he is nice and charming but ugh I just need my night time stroll so I can think but Marik has refused for me to go outside anymore.

I stared at the tan man in front of me, he was packing an overnight bag, I sighed once more and sat on the bed. Marik zipped up his bag and sat down next to me, he wrapped his arm around my waist and gently kissed my neck.

"What's wrong Kura" he said

"How come you get to leave the mansion but I can't" I said

"Because I am going out to eat that is all" he said

"Then why are you taking an overnight bag" I asked

"I have to be sure my prey will not be missed" he said

"Will Yami be going with you" I said

"Yes" he said

"…Marik, when I first came here Yami said something about a blood romance…what is that" I asked

"It's when a vampire falls in love with a mortal" he said

"That's it" I said

"Yes, why do you think there was more" he asked

"Yes" I answered

"Well a vampire eventually can make the mortal a vampire…if they both feel true love " he said

"Oh…so Yami thinks you are going to turn me into a vampire" I said

"Maybe, but remember" he said

"Stay away from Yami" I said annoyed

"Good" he said

"I am not some little kid Marik" I hissed

"I know but, Yami is very dangerous that's why I don't let you go outside" he said

"…Will you be gone for long Marik" I asked

"I will only be gone for two days" he said

"That long to hunt someone" I said

"Yes, I know there are many people that will not be missed" he said

Marik placed a kiss on my forehead, I smiled softly and kissed his forehead. The Egyptian got up and grabbed his bag, he placed a small kiss on my lips and left without another word. I sighed heavily and lay down on the bed. I rolled onto my side and stared at the wall.

I sat back up and started walking around through the mansion, even though this place was larger than the average mansion I could still find my way around easily. I sighed once more, I really needed to go outside and walk around. Maybe since Yami and Marik aren't here I could go outside for a bit, I went over to the green house part of the mansion. I look through the dead plants and leaves, I found a broken window with enough room for me to slip through. I went through the window with ease, I took in a deep breath and relaxed.

The night was perfect, everything was dark and the moon glowed with a silver glow. I sighed happily, this is what I really needed, a nice walk around at night. I started walking around, it seemed like the mansion is hidden deep in a forest where no one would think to look. My mind started to relax and I am able to think more clearly. I looked around the back yard, there seemed to be plenty of broken marble statues, I was only able to make out one of them and it was a beautiful angel with a perfect face. I picked up the angel's face, the marble had been cut perfectly making the angel's innocent eyes stand out. I frowned, who would want to destroy an angel like this.

"Having fun Bakura" a dark voice said

I jumped and turned around, Yami covered his lips and chuckled softly. I growled softly and glared at the tri colored haired man. Yami slowly advanced towards me, I felt the familiar chill of ice going down my spine again.

"What are you doing here, where's Marik" I said

"I had forgotten something and Marik's a little tied up at the moment" he chuckled

"Oh…." I said

"What are you doing outside Bakura, didn't Marik say you couldn't go outside" he said

"Yes he did….I was just heading back inside" I lied

"Really…were you looking at the angel" he asked

"…yes" I said

He walked passed me and picked up the angel's face from my hands, he stared at the marble angel for a few seconds then looked at me with those blood cold eyes of his.

"Beautiful creature angels are" he said

"Um yes they are" I said

"But there is something about angels I don't like" he said

"…and what is that" I asked with slight fear in my voice

"They are so weak and fragile" he said

Then he crushed the angel's face into a thousand pieces, my mind screamed run and that's what I did but when Yami pinned me face down to the ground. He growled softly, I tried to push him off me but he wouldn't budge.

"Now Bakura be nice, I don't want to hurt this beautiful face too much" he said

"Get off of me" I growled

"I was right, you do have a mouth on you" he chuckled darkly

"Get off of me you crazy fuck" I yelled

Yami flipped me onto my back and backed handed me, knocking the wind out of me. I panted for breath, Yami grabbed a fist of my hair and pulled me up. I whimper in pain, Yami cupped my faced and came close to my lips.

"I enjoy breaking beautiful angels like you" he growled softly

My eyes narrow and spit at Yami's face, Yami wiped the liquid off his face and back handed me again knocking me out cold. Everything felt cold…everything is dark…damn it…if only I told Marik…if only I said those three words to him. I don't want to die yet.

I slowly opened my eyes slowly, I groaned from the bruises on my face. I blinked a few time, I tried to rub my face only to find out that I couldn't. I looked to find my arms were chained to two different pole above my head and my feet were spread wide and chained to the floor with barely keeping me on my toes. I tried to break free but, the locks were too strong

I then notice the clothing I was wearing an outfit fit for a Victorian gothic doll, I growled and tried to rip off the clothing with my teeth. Then someone cupped my face from behind and nuzzled my neck.

"Now now Bakura don't do that, you look so pretty in this dress" Yami chuckled

"You are going to die for this" I hissed

"You are so cute when you are angry my little doll" he chuckled softly

I growled dangerously but Yami just chuckled, he nuzzled my neck once more and kissed the base of my neck. I shivered lightly, damn it he found my weak spot. Yami purred like a cat then moved in front of me, he cupped my face with both of his hands and came close to my lips.

"I am going to enjoy breaking every bone in your fragile little body" he purred

"Like hell" I hissed

"Such a feisty one, Marik was smart for picking you off the street. But let's not talk about him, let the torture begin" he said

Yami pulled a long stilettos knife with a snake on the hilt, I gulped and waited for Yami to slice my throat open. But he didn't, to my surprise he slice his wrist blood flowed freely down his skin and onto the floor. I looked at Yami shocked, what the hell is he planning.

"Now open up Kura" he said

I pressed my lips tightly together, Yami sighed heavily and pushed the knife into my hip. I cried in pain then Yami forced his wrist into my mouth.

"Drink up Kura" he said

I felt some of the metallic liquid slide down my throat, but I refused to drink any of it. Yami growled, he pinched my nose and tilted my head back forcing me to drink the blood. After a sometime the wound finally closed up, Yami smirked and kissed the few stray drops on my lips. I coughed a bit and glared at Yami.

"What the hell are you doing to me" I growled

"I told you Bakura, I am going to break you" he said

"Then why did you make me drink your blood" I asked

"Because you are going to enjoy me break you beautiful body" he purred

Then I felt my body become very hot, I panted heavy as the room began to swirl a bit. Yami smirk again and picked up a red hot fire poker. My eyes widen in fear, Yami chuckled darkly and brought the poker closer to me. He stopped when the red metal was a mere inch away from my nose.

"Scream loud" he said

He pressed the poker into my shoulder, I screamed in pain as the metal burned into my skin then it was pressed even deeper into my. My eyes widen when I felt the metal go straight through my shoulder, I wanted to cry but…something felt good about the pain. I let out a soft moan as the metal burned into my body.

"Beautiful" Yami said

I felt another fire poker pressed into my body, this time at my leg. I arched my back and let out another pleasure moan, I know this shoulder hurt but…it just feels too good. Yami chuckled darkly and placed another fire poker into my arm, I once again cried in pleasure. This isn't right…this is right…Marik…where are you.

I closed my eyes and feel into a deep darkness, this was it…I am finally dead…this is how everything ends…with my dyeing alone in the hands of a mad man…Just like that night when my parents died…they were killed when some stranger high on some drugs wanted money from them…sadly they didn't have any money so the stranger just killed them right in front of my eyes then took off…leaving my alone in this world…Will I be able to see my parents again…can I see my mother and my father once more…

"Bakura" a soft voice said

I slowly blinked my eyes open, there I saw Marik holding my hand gently…is Marik dead too…did Yami kill him too…

"I am so sorry Bakura…I should have protected you" he said

"Marik…" I said hoarsely

Marik's eyes widen in surprised then he looked at me, I smiled gently and he hugged me like a mother hugs her sick child.

"Bakura…I thought…Yami killed you" he said

"You mean…we aren't dead" I said

"No, we are not" he chuckled softly

I whimper softly, I looked at my body to see I had been covered with quite a few bandages. I tried to sit up but, Marik gently pushed me back down.

"No, rest Bakura you need it" he said

"What happen…?" I asked

"Stupid mother fucker jumped me when we were in town, he left me for dead but one thing about me I can't die so easily" he said

"Oh…and Yami" I said

"Don't know but after I found him…with you I took his arm off then he ran…I don't know where he is now" he said

"That's good" I said

I leaned back into the pillows and sighed, Marik gently stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. I smiled softly and held his hand softly. Then all of a sudden I felt my body grow hot, I whimpered softly and Marik looked at me with concern.

"Bakura are you ok" he asked

"The blood…it's still in me" I moaned softly

"Blood?...god damn stupid Yami" he growled

"Marik…what should I do" I said

"We'll just have to wait until it leaves your system" he said

"I'm so hot Marik" I cried softly

"I know Bakura" he said

"How long will I be like this" I whimpered

"I don't know but just bare with it" he said

"Marik please…I want you to touch me" I begged

"What?" he said

I held Marik's hands onto my manhood, Marik's eyes widen and he tried to pull away but I didn't let him.

"Please Marik…I want this" I moaned

"Bakura the blood is messing with your head" he said

"No it's not, I really want this" I said

"Bakura" he said

"Marik…I love you, you are the only person that understands the kind of pain I have been through all of my life" I said

"…how do you know what it is like to be alone" he said

"My parents…were killed in front of my when I was just a child…ever since then I have been alone" I said

"Bakura…do you love me" he asked

"Yes Marik…I love you with all my heart…now can we please fucking do it already" I hissed softly

"Impatient aren't we" he chuckled

"Just hurry, my body is so hot right now" I said

Marik chuckled softly once more and started to undress himself, I blushed at the sight of the naked Egyptian in front of me. Every muscle on his body is a perfect cut and toned, I reached out for his body but, Marik held my hand.

"Patient Bakura all thing come in good time" he said

The Egyptian saddled my waist and stroked my hair, he leaned in and kissed my neck gently. I felt my body spark at his touch, I gently arched my back and moaned softly. Marik smiled and kissed my weak spot, I whimpered softly and tugged at Marik's hair.

"Marik hurry" I plead

"Just a little longer Bakura" he said

Marik kissed all the way down to my chest, he took one of my nipples into his mouth and started to suck on it while his other hand pinched and rolled my other nipple. I moaned even more and panted heavily, his touches were amazing better than anything I have ever felt before. It was like he knew what to do and how to do it. Marik slowly kissed toward my manhood, he smirked and slowly and agonizingly removed my boxers.

"What do you want me to do Bakura" he asked

"I want you to fuck me" I said

"What was that, I didn't quite hear you" he said

"Please Marik I am begging you, fuck me" I begged

"Alright, this will hurt just a bit" he said

Marik lined up with my entrance and slowly pushed in, my eyes widen I felt that same burning sensation when Yami was…I panic. I tried to move away but, Marik held me in place.

"Marik…it hurts…it burns" I cried

"Shhh just hold on a little longer" he said

"Don't hurt me" I whimpered

"I won't ever hurt someone with beauty like yours Bakura" he said

I looked at Marik, he gently placed a kiss on my forehead and held me gently. I whimpered once more from pain, Marik shushed me softly and stroked my hair. I relaxed at his touch and gently nuzzled him.

"Are you ready Bakura" he asked

"Yes" I said

Marik slowly pulled out until the tip was just at my entrance, then he pushed back in. I arched my back and cried in a beautiful cry in pleasure. Marik smiled and continue to thrust into me, then I felt him hit a spot deep inside of me.

"Oh gods Marik" I cried loudly

"Yes Bakura" he purred

"Uh please oh gods harder, harder" I cried

Marik did as I asked and thrust into me even harder, my body felt warm flam swimming through my veins. I held Marik tightly and pushed into me, making him hit that spot even more. I screamed as I felt the climax coming, Marik knew this so he grabbed my manhood and started pumping quickly.

"Marik uh ah I am gonna" I moaned

"Me too" he moaned softly

"Together" I said

"Together" he said

He slammed into me one last time and we both released our seeds together, screaming each other name's in the process. Marik collapsed next to me and hugged me close to him, I sighed happily and nuzzled him once more.

"Feeling better now" he asked

"Yes, thank you Marik" I said

"I love you Bakura" he said

"I love you too Marik" I said

Marik smiled happily and kissed my forehead, I smiled back and slowly close my eyes. For the first time in my life I am not alone, and I will never be alone any more.

===the end===

Cat: finally its finished *slams head on desk*

Marik: *chuckles*

Bakura: what the hell took you so long to finish this story anyway ?

Cat: I kept on getting too many ideas

Hikira: ^^; thank you Luna Motou for helping us out

Cat: this was made for my good friend YamiMarikIshtar500, thank you so much for giving me the idea

Dark: ^^ hope you enjoyed it

Cat: X3

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
